Imposible
by may95
Summary: Ken despierta una mañana y en su cama se encuentra... ¿La novia de su mejor amigo? (Capítulos cortos, que no siguen un orden cronológico de pensamientos totalmente aleatorios de cada uno de los implicados)
1. Capítulo 1 Ken

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cuerpo desnudo, frágil y tan blanco como la nieve. Era el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto nunca. Sin darme cuenta mis manos acariciaban lentamente su cadera y necesitaba estar cerca, más cerca.

\- Buenos días – susurró justo después de sonreírme, apenas podía abrir los ojos y su rostro lucía cansado, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas.

\- Buenos días – dije, retirando la mano de su cuerpo. Una parte de mí sentía que ya no se me tenía permitido tocarla nunca más, que esa obra de arte que era su cuerpo me perteneció durante unas horas, admiré cada trozo de ella y ahora, ya no podía hacerlo más.

Me levanté de la cama y me senté junto a la ventana, encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos que dejé allí horas antes, ella comenzó a vestirse.

\- Debo irme ya, muchas gracias por todo, Ken. – Dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos con suma delicadeza. Se acercó por detrás, silenciosamente y besó una de mis mejillas. – Ya hablamos.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse tras de ella, me relajé. La expresión en mi rostro cambió drásticamente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Hikari

_¿Qué tal te va por allí? Las cosas aquí siguen como siempre. Taichi ha vuelto a discutir con Sora por alguna tontería de las suyas, pero en dos días volverán a estar como siempre. Davis marcó el gol decisivo en el último partido, gracias a él el equipo de la universidad está en la final. Miyako se dejó la universidad y su padre ha abierto una nueva tienda, donde la ha puesto de encargada, ahora tiene mucho dinero y siempre nos invita a todo. De tu hermano no sé mucho, supongo que tú sabrás más que yo. Oí de mi hermano que va a debutar en unos meses y apenas sale, porque está ocupado componiendo. Últimamente me encuentro mucho a Ken en la biblioteca, está estudiando muy duro para ser el primero de la clase, es admirable. Y yo, sigo como siempre. Me levanto, voy a clase, salgo a tomar algo y voy a estudiar a la biblioteca. Por ahora he aprobado todo. Siento que mi sueño está cada vez más cerca y eso me hace muy muy feliz. Pero te echo de menos, sabes… Ha pasado ya un mes desde tu último correo y te extraño. Imagino que estás muy ocupado con los estudios y el trabajo, pero espero que puedas sacar algo de tiempo para leer mis correos y contarme como te va. Ten cuidado y no te rindas, eres el mejor. Te quiero._

 _Hikari._

Enviar.

Esperar.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ken

¿Qué más podía hacer si llamaba a mi puerta con esa intensidad? ¿Qué más podía hacer si juzgarla no conseguiría que entendiera su dolor? ¿Qué más podía hacer para calmar sus lágrimas? Una mujer como aquella no debía permitirse siquiera que sus ojos se humedecieran, no debía permitirse por un segundo arrugar la frente. El error fue mío al pensar que ella siempre sonría sin importar que pasara, su imagen, la imagen que tenía de Hikari se fue derrumbando poco a poco ¿Y qué culpa tenía yo si la imagen de hikari que tenía frente a mí era incluso más perfecta que la que se había destruido? ¿Por qué veía belleza en cada una de sus lágrimas?

Una parte de mí quería limpiar las gotas de su mejilla, mientras la otra deseaba quedarse mirándola cada segundo de mi vida durante toda eternidad.

Podías perderte en su sonrisa pero sus lágrimas eran verdaderos agujeros negros.

Me quedé mirando como cada gota caía lentamente de su barbilla a su pecho y no era capaz de decir ni una palabra, de apartar mi mirada de ella. Hasta que finalmente y sin obedecer a mi cerebro, mi cuerpo se movió solo. La estaba besando y aun así mis manos no eran capaces de tocarla. La besé de tal forma que ni mis labios rozaron alguna de sus lágrimas y poco a poco dejó de llorar, sin separar su boca de la mía, sin moverse, sin reaccionar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Latido.

Dolor en el pecho.

Eso que sentía… ¿Era amor?

Me había enamorado de la Hikari frágil, en cuestión de segundos, con solo un par de lágrimas. Mi cuerpo buscó el suyo… No, mi cuerpo fue atraído como un imán, mi alma había caído en el agujero negro de su alma que se había abierto frente a mí, estaba siendo tragado por la oscuridad de su cuerpo. Lo peor es que no me desagradaba para nada estar allí.


	4. Capítulo 4 Ken

_\- Sólo juegan contigo. – Dijo Miyako, seriamente. – los dos. Sólo quieren un poco de diversión y tú se la estás dando._

 _\- ¿La quieres, no? – Dijo Takeru, apoyando una mano en mi cabeza. – Es tuya, te la doy._

 _\- Se ríen de ti, Ken. – Volvió a decir Miyako esta vez un poco más alto._

 _\- Te gusta la Hikari triste ¿Verdad? A mí también… Es tan guapa… - Takeru se acercó a mi oído para susurrar esto último. – Su cuerpo… Sus pechos…_

 _\- No te quiero. – Dijo Hikari mientras daba media vuelta y tiraba el anillo que le había dado segundos antes al suelo – No quiero nada contigo, Ken, Tk es el amor de mi vida._

 _\- Te lo dije – Susurró Miyako. – Te han utilizado, eres partes de sus juegos estúpidos…_

 _\- Se va. Se está yendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Dijo… ¿Yo? Me tenía a mí mismo, frente a mí, con una expresión triste en el rostro ¿Era un espejo?_

 _\- No le hagas caso Ken, estoy aquí… - Hikari, a mi lado sonrió como siempre hacía, feliz y triste a su misma vez._

 _\- Te quiero. – Gritó Miyako – No tienes que seguir con esto, no te está haciendo bien, Ken ¿Quién eres?_

 _-La amo… Ken… ¿Qué haces con ella? ¿No éramos amigos? – Takeru lloraba, era la primera vez que le veía llorar, su expresión causó horror en todo mi cuerpo, los pelos de punta…_

 _\- Ken, olvídalo ya, no puedes hacer nada… Se van, se quieren. – Miyako, a mi lado señaló hacia delante. Takeru y Hikari se marchaban de la mano, parecían felices… ¿Y yo cómo me sentía?_

Una pesadilla.

Cogí aire.

Había abierto los ojos de par en par, pero aún no podía ver nada. Miré a todos lados y sólo había oscuridad. Me dolía el pecho, tenía miedo…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ken? – Una mano rodeó mi cintura y se pegó fuerte a mí, podría reconocer aquél perfume a mil kilimetros de distancia. Hikari estaba conmigo, en mi cama… Esa noche era mia.

\- Ha sido un mal sueño, vuelve a dormir… - La abracé con cuidado hasta que sin darnos cuenta, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Takeru

_Buenas tardes, Hikari. O buenos días… Cuando sea que leas esto._

 _Todo va muy bien por aquí, los franceses son personas muy amables, nada que ver con Japón. Mis abuelos te mandan recuerdos y quieren que te diga que esperan que algún día los visites, no he sido capaz de decirle que nosotros ya… Bueno, ya sabes. Siento no haber respondido antes, he estado bastante liado._

 _He conocido a muchísima gente aquí, tengo muchos amigos y cuando no estoy estudiando trato de pasar tiempo con ellos. Son buena gente. Michael es un par de años mayor que el resto, pero es muy divertido. Vive solo y solemos hacer fiestas en su casa. Hace poco conocí a su hermana y… Bueno, no es nada serio aún, simplemente quería que lo supieras, no tienes que esperarme Hikari, eres libre. Tal vez no vuelva nunca a Japón y no quiero que sigas tan pendiente de mí. Te quiero pero no puede ser, lo siento… Ya lo hablamos, pero me siento mal. También te extraño, no sólo has sido mi novia, si no también mi mejor amiga y se me hace muy difícil no verte… Si algún día vienes a Francia, tal vez podamos vernos._

 _Takeru_

Enviar.

Ni siquiera repasé aquél correo, el primero y el último que decidí mandarle.

\- Takeru… ¿Te queda mucho? – Anne, la hermana de Michael estaba desnuda sobre mi cama, sonriendo, me miraba como Hikari me había mirado meses antes de mi partida. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho pero sonreí también, negando con la cabeza y cerrando el portátil.


	6. Capítulo 6 Takeru

La miraba... La miraba continuamente. Teníamos ocho años, y ya sabía que aquella preciosa chica sería la chica que quería en mi vida para el resto de nuestras vidas. Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez que la miraba lo tenía más claro, la quería cada día más y pasar un solo día sin ella se me hacía doloroso.

Recuerdo el día que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, aún eramos muy pequeños para entender siquiera que significaba el hecho de tener pareja y que esa pareja fuera siempre, para nosotros no era más que un juego que, como niños de cinco años, jugaban a ser mamás y papás. No se pensó qué decirme, no dudó ni un segundo y como un sueño que su cumplía mi amor estaba siendo correspondido... Pero no éramos más que unos pobres críos de dieciséis años que creían que nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos...

Recuerdo la primer vez que la besé, tímido, inexperto, asustado... Y ella, a pesar de sentirse de la misma manera, me calmaba, aliviaba... La calidez de sus manos sobre mi cuello, el tacto de su pelo sobre mis dedos.

Recuerdo cada peca de su cuerpo, cada caricia que hacía que me estremeciera, cada mirada... Su sonrisa, su risa.

Recuerdo el día que ambos sabíamos que aquél juego que durante cinco años nos divirtió y tanto disfrutamos estaba llegando a su fin. Era como cuando de pequeño jugabas en el parque con tu mejor amigo, envuelto en vuestro pequeño mundo de fantasía y mamá te cogía del brazo para sacarte de aquél paraíso y llevarte de nuevo a casa pero la sensación era mil veces más dolorosa, tal vez hasta el punto que, podía sentir mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Recuerdo la última vez que la vi, llorando. Como en aquél avión de camino a Francia lloré en silencio durante todo el trayecto...

La recuerdo cada día de mi vida.


	7. Capítulo 7 Hikari

¿Sabes esa sensación en el pecho de que algo malo va a pasar y no sabes muy bien lo que es hasta que finalmente pasa? ¿Y deseas y vuelves a desear que no tenga nada que ver con la persona, razón o cosas que más feliz te hace?

Esa noche mi corazón dolía, sabía que algo muy grave o al menos muy doloroso estaba apunto de ocurrir al día siguiente. No pude dormir y aquella sensación me acompañó durante todo el día hasta que finalmente... Ocurrió.

\- Voy a continuar mis estudios en Francia, Hikari, he de irme.

Tardé un par de minutos en digerir aquellas palabras, en comprender que el dolor en el pecho que sentía no era más que la mínima parte de lo que me quedaba por sentir. Miré sus llorosos ojos y le besé. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Decirle que no se fuera? ¿Rogarle que se quedara conmigo y que no siguiera con su sueño?

\- Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Te amo, siempre voy a amarte. - Le dije, entre lágrimas a pesar de querer mostrarme más fuerte de lo que nunca fui.

\- Te amo muchísimo más, Hikari, eres mi vida.

Y un par de días más tarde, cogió aquél avión que nos separo. A veces, el amor no es suficiente para mantener a dos personas unidas, no, más bien... Los sueños de la persona que amaban eran más importantes que el amor que nunca podría llegar a tenerle.


	8. Capítulo 8 Ken

Hikari se marchó rápido aquella tarde, debía acabar de empacar sus cosas para poder mudarse como siempre había deseado a un pisito pequeño y acogedor cerca de la universidad... A mi piso.

Fue una dura decisión y en ella no influyeron nuestros sentimientos. Al menos no los suyos. Sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de mí, la había visto durante años mirarle, le había visto besarle, acariciarle... Y cada vez que lo hacía conmigo no era para nada de la misma manera. Sabía que ella no debía estar conmigo, podría haberle animado a que en lugar de mudarse a mi casa se fuera lejos, muy lejos... a aquél lugar donde el amor de su vida le estaba esperando pero mi egoísta corazón no dejó que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

\- Estás enamorado hasta las tranques eh... - Bromeó Miyako, a mi lado, dando un último sorbo a su café. Antes de que pudiera decir nada continúo - No te preocupes, no creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta de lo vuestro. No diré nada... Yo solo... Ten cuidado.

\- Ella no me haría daño nunca

\- Lo sé, y eso es lo que más daño te puede hacer... - besó mi mejilla y sonrió ampliamente, como si nada le preocupara - Nos vemos Ken.

Solía pensar que a Miyako nada la preocupaba, que siempre tenía una razón para sonreír... Pero por una extraña razón esa última sonrisa suya me apuñaló el corazón. Pagué la cuenta y nervioso me marche a casa a esperar la llegada de mi nueva compañera de piso... De Hikari. Mi hikari..


	9. Capítulo 9 Hikari

_Hace casi un año de la última vez que vi a Tk, aún le extraño. Estoy viviendo mi sueño pero... Me falta él. Llevo dos meses viviendo con Ken y a pesar de tener mi propia habitación suelo dormir junto a él. Sé que está enamorado de mí y a pesar de ello no soy capaz de alejarme de él, sé que me estoy comportando como una cría, que me da miedo sentirme sola y le estoy haciendo daño, a mí también me duele pero no soy capaz de alejarme.. Cuando estoy sola siento frío aunque haga calor, por mucha luz que haya cada vez siento mi alrededor más oscuro. Me gustaría ser capaz de hablar esto con alguien, con mi hermano tal vez... pero las palabras simplemente no salen... Y cada vez que Ken me abraza dejo de pensar, todo se me pasa y me siento como en una nube. Pero cuando me suelta me caigo. Sé que no puedo seguir así y tengo miedo, miedo del futuro, de mí misma y de la oscuridad de mi alrededor._

Miré a mi derecha, el billete a Francia que había comprado brillaba con luz propia... Una luz de esperanza. Miré mi diario de nuevo y continué escribiendo.

 _Solo una persona puede comprenderme en el mundo y puestos a ser a egoístas para unas cosas, seamoslo para otras. Iré a Francia en mis próximas vacaciones y hablaría con TK._

Cerré el diario con la llave y me la colgué del cuello de nuevo, esa llave que llevaba conmigo a todas partes desde que me mudé con Ken. Escribir en el diario hacía que cuando Ken no estaba me sintiera menos sola. Guardé el diario en el cajón y me levanté para egoístamente como hasta entonces había hecho reunirme con mi compañero de piso en su habitación. Me eché a su lado y esperé que me abrazara...


	10. Capítulo 10 Ken

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que Tk me contó lo que sentía por Kari, como la describía, la cara que ponía cada vez que alguien o él mismo pronunciaba su nombre. Fueron tantas las veces que me habló de ella que llegué a pensar que yo también la quería. Pasaba tanto tiempo con Takeru que, compartir pensamientos no era tan extraño... ¿Pero pensar que quería a su novia tanto como él por sus palabras?

\- Es maravillosa, te lo juro. - Sentenció. - No sé qué haría sin ella. Cuando me toca... Joder, sus manos son como plumas, los pelos de las manos se me erizan... - Los míos propios se erizaron en ese preciso instante, imaginándolo. Di gracias de que fuera invierno y bajo la cálida ropa no se notara.

Cuando por fin la conocí entendí que todo lo que Tk contaba de ella era real, que esa chica era maravillosa, un ángel con luz propia. Yo no estaba enamorado de ella, ni siquiera la conocía, pero había algo en ella que me fascinaba, que me hacía querer mirarla y a veces, tocarla. Pero eso era imposible.

Con el tiempo los tres nos hicimos buenos amigos, a veces quedábamos los tres, otras veces venía alguna amiga de Hikari. Era obvio que estaban intentando buscarme una pareja, pero yo no era capaz de mirar a nadie de la forma en la que ellos se miraban... Ni siquiera con la misma admiración con la que yo la miraba a ella, con la que yo le miraba a él. Eran mis mejores amigos.

El día que Tk, antes de hablar con Hikari, me contó sus planes, la oportunidad que la universidad y sus abuelos le estaban dando tuve miedo. ¿Aquello haría que perdiera a mi mejor amigo y con ello, a su novia, que también era como mi mejor amiga? No quería perder a ninguno, no podría.

Varios días después Hikari llamó a mi puerta.


	11. Capítulo 11 Takeru

_**Autora: Quería que la historia no tuviera una continuidad, me encantaría seguir escribiendo capítulos totalmente aleatorios pero creo que me voy a acercando al final y la historia por si sola está tomando su propio rumbo. Aún no tengo muy claro como acabar esta historia, lo que sí es seguro es que no le queda mucho más, gracias a todas las personas que la habéis seguido y me dais animo.**_

 __Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien que no fuera ella. No era amor, ni siquiera se le parecía pero aquella chica me gustaba.

Desde que tengo uso de razón o desde que pude entender qué era el amor, en mi corazón siempre estuvo Hikari. Para mí no existía nadie más, ninguna chica a mi alrededor me parecía siquiera "una mujer". Nunca conocí a nadie más, ni quise hacerlo pues entre los brazos de mi querida Hikari tenía todo lo que podía desear y más.

A veces la vida es injusta, el amor, el futuro y sobrevivir no son compatibles. Pensé que podría tenerlo todo si tenía amor... Pero no podría seguir manteniéndolo sin un futuro. No podía renunciar a mis sueños, a mí mismo... Lo que deseé muchísimo antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida. Cuando me ofrecieron la beca dudé. Cuando mis abuelos me ofrecieron hogar y su compañía lo vi más claro... Pero no tomé la decisión hasta que se lo conté. Había miedo, tristeza y dolor en su mirada. Pero si mirabas a través de sus ojos, en su corazón -el que había mirado durante los últimos cinco años- podías notar cierto alivio, alegría de que la persona que más quería pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

Más de una vez me dijo que le encantaba mi decisión, que le gustaba que hiciera todo lo que quisiera hacer. No quería dejarla, quería triunfar, ser un escritor famoso y sobretodas las cosas quería que fuera junto a ella. Para mí también fue doloroso, cuando entre lágrimas de ambos descubrimos que nuestros futuros tomaban rumbos diferentes y, muy a nuestro pesar, totalmente incompatibles.

Tardé varios meses en abrir los ojos, en fijar la mirada en el resto del mundo que me envolvía, en conocer a otras personas y entre ellos a varias chicas. Muchas fueron copias de Hikari que no fueron más que copias baratas y horribles de ella, pues era única y nunca nadie podría ser ni la mitad de maravillosa, magnifica y especial de lo que fue para mí. Sólo cuando me di cuenta de ello, pude encontrarme de bruces con lo que me gustaría creer que es el destino, con la que me gustaría creer que pudiera sentir, al menos, la mitad de lo que sentí por Hikari. No era amor... Al menos aún no estaba preparado para ponerle aquella especie de etiqueta que me encadenaría y me haría aceptar que por fin, y tras muchísimo dolor, había superado con éxito la rotura de mi corazón.


	12. Capítulo 12 Hikari

Tuve que irme lejos, que enfrentarme a la causa de mi dolor a la cara, tuve que ser fuerte, en definitiva. Viajar a Francia fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, sin duda y me arrepentí ampliamente de no haberlo hecho antes pues me hubiera aliviado los últimos meses. Quizá fui en el momento adecuado. Quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, mejores o peores si no hubiera ido. Pero estaba allí, con el vestido que él me regaló semanas antes de su partida, con el mejor y más caro perfume que pude encontrar antes de subir al avión, el maquillaje que fui perfeccionando con el tiempo y sobretodo con el corazón en la mano. Era el momento de ponerlo sobre la mesa y que él solo dejará ir todo lo que sentía.

Tk fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, le había crecido el pelo, la barba y estaba claramente más alto y algo más desgastado. En el tiempo que estuve sin verle fue adaptando la imagen de escritor desaliñado que tanto deseaba cuando era niño.

Sonreí.

Sonrió.

Fuimos a casa de sus abuelos donde actualmente vivía y tras presentármelos y tener una charla un poco de todo con ellos fuimos a su habitación.

Nunca fue muy cuidadoso ni le gustó limpiar, pero sin duda aquella habitación estaba ordenada dentro de su propio desorden, él, el ambiente... Todo era más maduro, más agradable de lo que nunca fue. Puse mi corazón sobre la cama y le miré.

Tras contarle como me sentía y todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, me abrazó y me hizo sentir bien, a pesar de que sabía que ese abrazo ya no contenía el amor que otros abrazos que me dio antes tenían. Me contó que tenía un nuevo romance y que aún así, no dejaba de pensar en mí, que me quería. Y finalmente hablamos de Ken. Esa noche nos acostamos juntos. Ambos sabíamos que sería la última vez que lo hiciéramos, que nos viéramos incluso y simplemente lo hicimos, sin pensar en nada.

Cuando volví a Japón comprendí que se había acabado, él estaba viviendo su sueño y me tocaba vivir el mío. Por él, por nosotros y sobretodo por mí misma. Verle, hablar con él, me dio la fuerza necesaria para poder continuar sola, sin miedo.


	13. Capítulo 13 Tk

_Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a mi familia, en especial a mis abuelos y hermanos con los que sin su apoyo jamás hubiera podido continuar adelante con esto._

 _Una especial mención a mi querida madre, una mujer luchadora y fuerte, una mujer que lo ha dado todo por mí hasta el final y aquí sigue, apoyándome e igual de fuerte cada día._

 _Y Hikari, a ti, gracias por todo. Espero que veas reflejado en este libro todo lo que hemos vivido, porque sin ti que fuiste mi musa jamás habría escrito nada que hubiera valido realmente la pena._

Terminé de escribir las dedicatorias, las incluí en el borrador principal y sonreí. Era cuestión de días que mi primer libro, el que empecé con apenas dieciséis años, fuera publicado por fin.

Fue todo un exito en Francia y en cuestión de tres o cuatro años fue todo un best seller en el resto del mundo. Gracias a él me convertí en el escritor famoso que soy ahora.

* * *

 _ **Autora: Me da mucha pena decir esto, pero el siguiente capítulo ya será el último.**_


	14. Capítulo Final Ken

En el momento que volvió y pude ver en su mirada que la Hikari triste había desaparecido de nuevo -o más bien, se había hecho chiquitita, a un lado- supe enseguida que todo aquello que hasta ahora habíamos vivido, con todos sus altos y bajos estaba llegando ya irremediablemente a su fin. Nunca creí que todo aquello fuera a durar para siempre o quería convencerme a mí mismo de que no lo hice pero dolió. Dolió muchísimo más de lo que nunca me había dolido nada y aún así me sentí aliviado.

Se volvió a mudar, esta vez bastante lejos. Al principio seguiamos quedando y de vez en cuando compartíamos algunos emails y finalmente dejé de saber de ella. Tardé varios meses en rehabilitarme, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Ella seguía clavada fuertemente en mi corazón. Las veces que antes de perder el contacto me pidió perdón, las veces que lloró y lloramos juntos, de una manera u otra nunca podré olvidarlo. Como tampoco podría olvidar todo lo bueno que vivimos a pesar de yo no ser más que un refugio para su tristeza. En el fondo ambos sabemos que la hice feliz en su justa medida y que si la situación hubiera sido diferente podría haberla hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

Con el paso de los años dejé de recordarla con la misma intensidad de los primeros meses pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera olvidado. No lo había hecho. Muy de vez en cuando me sentaba en el sofá y leía un libro, la imaginaba tumbada sobre mis piernas mirando la tele entretenida como alguna noche hicimos, le acariciaba el pelo y ella sonreía con aquella sonrisa rota a la que tanto me había acostumbrado. Fue un amor doloroso pero al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué amor no lo es? Todos duelen, unos más... Otros menos, duelen y a su misma vez nos dan felicidad, alegría y nos hacen sentir por un momento que somos verdaderos protagonistas de cuentos de hadas, con dragones, espadas, princesas y príncipes.

Más de una vez, cuando conocía a alguien y le contaba mi historia, la historia de mi primer amor me preguntaba si me arrepentía. ¿Arrepentirme? Nunca.

* * *

Me alegré de recibir aquella invitación, no sabía nada de Tk desde hacía años y sin duda ni lo pensé. Fue mi mejor amigo, dejó de serlo... pero nunca dejamos de ser amigos. Compré su libro en cuanto salió en Japón y estaba claro que se merecía todos y cada uno de los elogios que recibió, escribía muy bien y tenía una forma casi mágica de relacionarse con el lector. En cuanto empezabas a leer te olvidabas de todo tu mundo y empezabas a formar parte del libro, eras como la sombra del protagonista, como el pájaro que todo lo ve.

Cogí mi ejemplar del libro y tomé rumbo a la dirección de la firma de libros. A penas quedaba nadie pero esa era la hora que me indicaba en la carta, quería que fuera cuando menos gente hubiera para que las prisas no hicieran de nuestro reencuentro un encuentro frío y rápido con la presión de todos su fans que también deseaban tener su minuto junto a él.

Pude reconocer a la chica que frente a él, charlaba animadamente, el pelo estaba más largo y la ropa no era para nada la que llevaba en aquél entonces, pero era ella. Me acerqué y les saludé.

\- Cuanto tiempo. - Susurré. Hikari se giró y me sonrió, señalando su libro orgullosamente.

\- Mira, no sólo estoy en las dedicatorias sino que también tengo el libro firmado.

Tk rió y me miró, con una sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja,

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, de algún modo te he echado de menos, estás como siempre. - bromeó, era obvio que había cambiado, tenía barba, los ojos cansados de tanto trabajar y el cuerpo más fuerte del gimnasio.

\- Cómo no iba a venir. Soy un fan tuyo.

Tk volvió a reir y nos dio las gracias a ambos por estar allí, le hacía feliz que precisamente nosotros estuviésemos ahí. Hablamos animadamente los tres durante media hora, sin siquiera mencionar lo que pasó entre nosotros, eramos de nuevo aquellos niños que eran amigos y se divertían juntos. La manager y prometida de Tk tuvo que llevarselo, tenía una agenda muy apretada y allí nos quedamos: ella y yo solos de nuevo.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo y nos ponemos al día? - Dijo ella, antes siquiera de poder proponerselo yo. Asentí.

* * *

Sigo leyendo los libros que escribe TK, a veces leo sobre su vida en las revistas. Hikari sigue durmiendo sobre mis piernas mientras leo. El amor duele, pero el amor es maravilloso.

* * *

 **Autora: Bueno, este es el final. Tenía pensado varios finales de hecho dudé muchísimo como concluirlo. Quería que todos maduraran y al menos eso sí lo he conseguido. Me encanta el Takari, pero en esta ocasión creo que Kari debería haberse quedado con Ken y así ha sido. Gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia hasta ahora, por los animos y por todo.**

 **Estoy escribiendo una historia con capítulos largos, como muchos habéis pedido así que si os apetece, estad atentos a mis proximos fics~**


End file.
